Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a mechanism for holding a radiator comprises a pressure-bearing unit 11 having a positioning portion (not shown) and an opening 112, and a buckling element 12 having a positioning portion 121 and an axial hole 121a. The axial hole 121a may receive an axle 132 of a handle 13.
To assemble the above components, the buckling element 12 is penetrated through the opening 112 of the pressure-bearing unit 11 to movably connect the buckling element 12 on the buckling element 11, and the axle 132 of the handle 13 engaged into the axial hole 121a of the buckling element 12.
Next, the handle 13 is rotated towards the left until the protrusion 131 of the handle 13 is supported against the pressure-bearing unit 11 and the buckling element 12 is moved upwards, and buckles the positioning portion of the pressure-bearing unit 11 and the positioning opening 121 of the buckling element 12 to the buckling block 141 of the seat 14, as well as support the pressing portion 113 of the pressure-bearing unit 11 against the radiator 15.
However, the handle 13 of the above conventional holding mechanism may be easily damaged due to different operation habit or handling, or even applying excessive force.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, how to resolve the above defect is a very important issue the manufacturers have to face.